Chibby series : Yoosu Suddenly Kiss
by geelovekorea
Summary: lagi-lagi muncul dengan chibby series gaje. kali ini dengan Yoosu couple. drabble gaje dan abal. gak ada summary karna gak tau gimana bikinnya. warning. yaoi, BL, typo(s), gaje, DLDR. mind to review?


Chibby Series : Yoosu with Suddenly Kiss

.

Cast

Yoosu (Kim Junsu x Park Yoochun)

Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho

Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo

Genre : failure komedi dan litlle drama

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, DLDR

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur. Nampak seorang namja mungil berusia delapan tahun dengan beberapa rekan namja muda lainnya. Wajah mereka yang selalu dihiasi senyum membuat hari itu terlihat semakin cerah.

Namja mungil bernama Kim Junsu, putra dari pasangan Kim Youngwon dan Kim Jungsoo. Didatangi rekan-rekan sekolahnya. Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin. Mereka kini tengah duduk di Dong Bang Elementary School.

.

.

.

Rencananya, mereka akan berlatih menari untuk persiapan penilaian pelajaran _dancing class_ di sekolah mereka keesokan harinya. Maklumlah, Dong Bang Elementary School adalah salah satu sekolah dasar terkenal bertaraf internasional yang terkenal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Disana murid-muridnya tidak hanya dilatih mengenai pelajaran akademik saja tapi juga mengenai dunia art. Seperti menggambar, menari, menyanyi dan beberapa kesenian lainnya.

Sudah dua pekan ini semua siswa Dong Bang Elementary School memasuki pekan ujian dan esok hari adalah jadwal Junsu dan kawan-kawannya untuk ujian _dancing class_. Karena itu Junsu dan rekan-rekannya berkumpul untuk berlatih terakhir kalinya untuk penilaian besok. Mereka tidak ingin hasil latihan keras yang mereka sudah lakukan berminggu-minggu yang lalu harus berantakan hanya karena lupa beberapa gerakan kecil karena latihan yang tidak rutin. Di hari terakhir latihan, mereka akan bersungguh-sungguh dalam latihan. Seolah-olah saat ini mereka sedang dinilai oleh para guru. Bahkan Junsu meminta umma untuk menilai mereka. Berpura-pura menjadi guru mereka.

.

.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh, semua rekan-rekan muda Junsu berdatangan ke rumahnya sesuai dengan yang sudah dijanjikan. Satu namja muda cantik, satu namja muda manis dengan postur tubuh paling tinggi menjulang, dua namja tampan dengan satu jidat lebarnya dan satu namja tampan wajah musangnya. Setelah semuanya tiba, mereka pun berlatih menari dengan serius.

Sesekali mereka beristirahat untuk saling mengoreksi dan memperbaiki kesalahan mereka. Baik itu koreksi dari sesamanya karena merasa kurang sempurna atau kurang kompak. Juga koreksi dari Jungsoo ahjumma yang ikut memantau jalannya latihan putra dan rekan-rekannya. Tapi sesekali mereka berhenti beristirahat sejenak untuk minum atau memakan cemilan-cemilan yang disiapkan ummanya Junsu.

Jungsoo memang sudah menyiapkan beberapa camilan dari kemarin untuk rekan-rekan putranya saat kemarin Junsu bercerita kalau besok akan ada latihan dance bersama dirumahnya.

.

.

.

Namun, saat mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya beristirahat sejenak sambil menikmati hidangan yang ada, tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki dengan baju kumal yang menengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta uang. Melihat itu, Junsu pun beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah untuk meminta uang pada ummanya.

Tak lama Junsu kembali dengan beberapa lembar uang won ditangannya. Segera saja Junsu menyerahkan uang itu pada namja kumal itu. Namun, tanpa di duga. Tiba-tiba saja, namja mungil itu memegang tangan Junsu dan menarik tubuh mungil Junsu untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Semuanya berlangsung secara tiba-tiba. Semuanya Junsu rasakan seolah-olah seperti gerakan slow motion. Dimana namja kumal itu menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya yang tidak siap dengan gerakan yang sangat mendadak itu tentu saja oleng ke depan, mendekat ke arah namja kumal itu. Sangat dekat hingga Junsu dapat merasakan betapa dekatnya dia dengan namja kumal itu. Junsu yang masih terkejut tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hingga tiba-tiba tangan namja kumal itu terlepas karena ada tangan lain yang melepaskan tangan namja kumal itu dari tangan Junsu. Dan tubuh Junsu oleng ke belakang.

Tanpa Junsu sadari tiba-tiba, selanjutnya tangan namja yang tadi sudah melepaskan dari namja kumal itu menangkapnya dan mencium pipi chubby Junsu. Junsu yang memang masih terkejut dari tadi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lebar. Terkejut.

"Yak. Beraninya kau. Jangan kau dekat-dekat dengan Su-ie-ku. Jangan berani kau menyentuh milikku apalagi sampai menciumnya. Yang boleh menciumnya hanya aku saja." Teriak Yoochun pada namja kumal itu.

Ternyata tangan yang menyelamatkan Junsu dari namja kumal itu adalah Yoochun. Tak lama setelah Yoochun berteriak seperti itu pada namja kumal itu, Yoochun kembali mencium pipi chubby Junsu untuk kedua kalinya yang kemudian menatap namja kumal itu. Seolah berkata kalau hanya dia yang berhak melakukan itu pada Junsu. Dont-dare-to-do-that looks.

.

.

.

Namja kumal yang sangat terkejut mendengar bentakan dari Yoochun pun langsung lari keluar dari halaman rumah Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu sendiri, seolah tersadar dari keterkejutan hanya bisa memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan ketiga rekan yang lain hanya bisa berdecak kecil melihat tingkah Yoochun yang menurut mereka sok pahlawan.

"Kyaaaaa, Chunnie. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku eoh?" Teriak Junsu saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Pipi chubbynya sudah merona hebat karena sudah dikecup dua kali oleh Yoochun tanpa ijinnya. Dan apa tadi yang diucapkan Yoochun? Junsunya? Sejak kapan Junsu sudah jadi miliknya.

Memang sudah lama Junsu kecil mengaggumi Yoochun. Yah, menganggumi seorang namja kecil pada umumnya. Mungkin orang biasa menyebutnya dengan cinta monyet. Hal itu, tidak ada yang tahu, hanya dia dan Jaejoong yang memang sahabat dekatnya saja yang tahu akan hal itu. Karena Junsu sudah bercerita pada Jaejoong. Dan karena Jaejoong tahu kalau Junsu menyukai Yoochunlah makanya Jaejoong mengajak Yunho yang merupakan teman dekatnya untuk bisa bergabung satu kelompok dengannya dan Junsu. Karena Yunho bersahabat dengan Yoochun. Dan ternyata usaha tidak sia-sia bukan.

"Anni. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Su-ie saja. Aku tak akan pernah rela kalau sampai pipi Su-ie yang chubby itu sampai disentuh oleh namja lain, apalagi namja kumal seperti tadi. Apa Su-ie lebih suka namja kumal itu yang menciumnya dibandingkan Chunnie? Pilih mana? Kalau Su-ie lebih suka namja itu, Chunnie akan panggilkan. Otte?"

"Andwe. Su-ie tak mau dicium namja kumal itu."

"Lalu Su-ie lebih suka dicium siapa?" Tanya Yoochun tegas.

"Eum, dicium Chunnie." Jawab Junsu dengan lirih. Sangat lirih. Tapi meski begitu, sebetulnya Yoochun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tapi dia suka melihat reaksi Junsu yang malu-malu. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Apa Su-ie? Chunnie tidak dengar."

"Uuh, Su-ie lebih suka dicium Chunnie."

"Apa? Tidak dengar."

"SU-IE SUKA DI CIUM CHUNNIE."

.

.

Chup.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yoochun mencium Junsu. Tapi kali ini di bibir mungil Junsu. Wajah Junsu kembali merona merah. Dia sangat maluu. Terlebih dilihat oleh ketiga rekan lainnya.

Melihat tingkah Junsu, ketiga rekan mereka menertawakan Junsu. Junsu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dibalik punggung Yoochun. Sangat maluu!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo muncul lagi ditengah hutang efef yang tak kunjung selesai juga pada seseorang. Kekeke... Author gelo ini masih melarikan diri dari utangnya dan iseng bikin cerita ini waktu aku denger cerita keponakan aku yang nyaris dicium orang gila. Hanya saja terahirnya gak ada pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkannya, hanya ada papa bertopeng yang langsung ngusir orang gila itu. Wkwkwk. *poor my nephew*

Btw author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

So author berterimakasih banget buat kyu hyuk ll saranghaehyukkie ll Guest (hopes know your name :[) ll Ryu ll thepaendeo ll yang udah mau baca and review 'Chibby series : Onkey doodling dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
